


Daydreamer

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, F/M, Inanimate Objects, Kinda?, M/M, Mind Games, Other, Personified Cities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: "Have you done something strange, my dear?Oh no, you can do better than that.You can do somethingMUCH stranger."Shibuya is rife with supernatural energy. When Neku arrives from a distant city, Shibuya takes to him like a fish to water.This is a story of cities and gods and mortals...





	Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ice_Demon_Allysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Demon_Allysandra/gifts).



  _She saw him._

_That boy with oceanic eyes and flaming hair._

_And She decided She wanted him._

* * *

 

The train came to a screeching halt. 

The doors slid open as passengers streamed out onto the platform. Towards the back of the crowd, Sakuraba Neku followed the flow, copper spikes of hair sticking out like a sore thumb as he rolled his suitcase behind himself. 

He stood on the tips of his toes, trying to see above the crowd, but to no luck. Begrudgingly, he decided to lean against the wall as he waited for the bustling mass of people to thin out. 

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, there was a presence at his side- there was the feeling of someone  _right there_ in his personal space- but when he dared to glance from the corner of a dark blue eye-

There was no one there.

* * *

_The Conduit was in agreement._

_He wanted him because She wanted him._

_So a plan was made._

* * *

"Hey, Neku!"

Neku looked up quickly, towards the voice carrying through his headphones. A warm hand landed on his shoulder. 

"How've ya been, kiddo?" 

Neku forced his heart to calm down. 

"I've been fine, Kariya-ji-san." 

God he hoped that didn't come out as flat as he felt. 

It did. 

But with good grace, his uncle pretended not to notice. 

"Hey. Things are gonna be fine," the copper-haired man said. "You'll stay with me and Uzuki-ba-san, and we'll take care of things." 

Neku cast his head down. 

"...Thanks." 

* * *

_The figuritive Lucifer- angelic in appearance as He was before the Fall, but with all the powers after the fact- observed him._

_The soul They coveted._

_Oceanic eyes were glazed and clouded, like a raging cyclone, all-consuming and white with foam and spray._

_Shibuya thanked Him._

_The Composer thanked Her._

_And, lost in dreams of a god ruled by a city that had always been, Sakuraba Neku slept on._

 

 

 


End file.
